


Little Lucas

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Been kept as a secret enjoyment for quite some time, Lucas finds himself bound up in a familiar living room, where he is approached by Ness.Ness started to have his way with Lucas, much to the point where he played him like his own kitty cat.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3) & Ness (Mother 2), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 10





	Little Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Alongside my favorite twincest ship, being Claus x Lucas, I also wanted to do a bondage fanfic with my other favorite Earthbound/Mother Series pair, Ness x Lucas
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nintendo
> 
> Warning: This story contains young shotas in bondage, if you don’t like these sorts of things, you are free to leave.

Lucas awoken to the sight of a familiar living room, late at night.

"What's going on...?", the young blonde muttered to himself.

The young 13-year old blonde tried to stand up, but realized he couldn't.

He saw that he was bound up in a strict frogtie, tied with some shibari patterns on his body, wrists and arms.

"Wh-What the?!", Lucas said in awe all while he attempted to struggle free, "Who would do this to me?"

Lucas' eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but he blushed while doing the two.

"Ness? Is that really you?"

The raven-haired psychic cutely chuckled, "Why yes Lucas! Little Lucas in fact, you're very pure and sweet."

Lucas sighed deeply, his mind was still having mixed feelings to his best friend, "Why did you bring me here Ness?"

Ness gently carried the young blonde princess style, before carrying him to his bedroom.

"Both of my parents will be gone for sometime, and my little sister is asleep at the moment.", Ness commented, "I wanted to do something that I've been meaning to do for quite some time little Lucas~!"

Lucas tilted his head in a shy but curious manner, thinking about what Ness is planning.

The older psychic cutely chuckled again, before using his psychic powers to undo Lucas' clothes, now leaving the younger psychic with nothing but his sunflower boxers.

"Wh-What are you doing Ness?", Lucas asked in a timid and curious manner.

Ness simply winked at the younger psychic user, "You'll see my little Lucas~!"

Then, the older psychic proceeded to pull out a couple of accessories for Lucas to wear.

Lucas himself began to blush very cutely, not to mention that he’s starting to feel more excited deep within.

For a while, Lucas would have small self-bonding sessions that he does while no one was at home.

Other times, he would have these sessions with his older twin Claus.

But Lucas still chose to hide this inner interest of his, especially to his best friend Ness.

"You might be wondering why I know your little secret.", Ness smiled, "Your older brother told me about it when you had to go home early from school. I was very interested in these sort of things, just like you little Lucas~!"

The older psychic user gently used his psychic powers again to put the accessories and outfit onto Lucas without freeing him.

Lucas blushed even more, seeing the little black laced gloves and stockings that he's now wearing.

Plus to go alongside it, there was a pair of kitten ears and matching tail to go along with the outfit.

"You love it little Lucas?", Ness said in a now seductive tone.

Lucas started to smile cutely and brightly from his new outfit, nodding at the thought of cuteness he's now wearing.

"I love it Ness! But, I'm pretty sorry that I didn't tell you about my secret interest."

Right before Ness can respond, he gently gagged Lucas with a pink ballgag, petting him shortly after like a baby kitty, "Aww it's okay little Lucas! I do enjoy a good surprise every now and then!"

Followed by that, Ness started to gently rub and touch Lucas' body, mainly his legs and chest, in a soothing and gentle manner.

"Mmph~!", Lucas began to moan out an adorable muffled cry, before cutely begging for the rubbing to continue.

Ness took notice, and continue to rub Lucas' body in a more seductive but still gentle manner.

"Oh Lucas~!", the older psychic whispered gently to this young psychic's ear, "You love that don't you little Lucas?"

"Mmhmm~!", Lucas nodded pleasingly, playfully wiggling around in an even more adorable manner.

Ness began to take out a vibrator, gently putting it inside Lucas' boxers.

"I promise you that it will be more fun then you expect little Lucas!", Ness whispered again, "And I will make it more fun then you have ever desired~!"

He then turned on the vibrator to a maximum pace.

Lucas began to moan and yelp even more louder and cuter, as he began to drool from the pink ballgag that is strapped into his mouth.

Ness then spanked Lucas' bum hard in order to hear the blonde youth and his moans more.

"Moan for me more you little kitty cat~!"

Lucas did just that, moaning even more as Ness continued to rub his legs and chest alongside moving the vibrator slowly around his crouch.

Ness continued to play around with Lucas and his body, to the point where he began to gently nibble onto the blonde psychic's left ear, followed by him rubbing the blonde's fluffy bum in a more loving manner.

It continued on for a while, until 2 hours had past, to which Lucas started to climax from the vibration.

Ness proceeded to turn off the vibrator, before gently hugging the bound up little Lucas.

"I love you, very much little Lucas~", the older psychic whispered, before Lucas proceeded to rest on his lap.

He gently untied and freed the blonde psychic from his bindings, but still kept the little outfit that he is still wearing.

Eventually, the raven-haired psychic gently carried the blonde onto his comfortable and fluffy bed, before he too slept with the little Lucas.

All while the older psychic's little sister was recording the whole session.


End file.
